


can we agree that duels are dumb and immature?

by InnittoWinit



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Blood and Injury, Duelling, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jschlatt is a villain, Pogtopia, Potions, Tubbo is sad, War, Whump, Whumptober, but i guess it can be read to say that he and eret did run away if you really want a happy ending, eret and tubbo brother dynamics, eret is so nice, manburg, spoiler in next tag, tommy feels guilty, tubbo isnt a spy, youre supposed to infer that tubbo dies at the festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnittoWinit/pseuds/InnittoWinit
Summary: Tubbo is still with Manburg and never became a spyHe never wanted to be the villain, so why is he duelling his best friend?--btw the whumpy stuff is in chapt. 2, its seperated from the comfort parts so it can be easily skipped if anyone doesn't vibe with that stuff. All you need to know if youre skipping it is that schlatt beats him up for going against what he said and eret makes them stop B)
Relationships: Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 19
Kudos: 317





	1. Chapter 1

His crossbow quivered, the blueish purple enchants illuminating the otherwise dim walkway. This path had so much history. The prime path; that's what Tommy called it. How he longed to go back to those times, just building random things around the server while Tommy went to cause havoc. He never wanted to be a villain but really does anyway intend to turn out to be the villain? Surely all of the greatest Disney villains believed they were doing what was right so why did he feel so wrong? 

"One!"

Wilbur's voice was loud and booming, he took a step forward and as he shook like the leaves on the trees nearby, he wondered what Tommy could be thinking. He probably hated him now, he was always one to hold grudges whenever he was hurt and Tubbo had definitely hurt him.

He felt the wind blow through his hair, swirling around him and fluttering the blazer of his suit, as if even nature itself wanted him off this God awful side. it was too cold to be early October, the leaves were still on the trees and the sun was still setting at 8pm so he wondered why he couldn't stand still, why the air seemed to burn his eyes so bad they welled up and tried to wash the pain out. He wouldn't cry.

"Two!"

He took another step, teeth biting down on his lip so hard he was sure that he could taste blood. If he was still with Tommy he would have been making jokes about Hamilton right now, instead he was with schlatt.  
He raised his head slightly to catch Schlatt’s eyesight. Why was he grinning?   
He felt bile rise in his throat, only to be swallowed back down as he let his head hang low, refusing to look anywhere other than his shoes. He and Tommy had come so far together, only to end up here. 

History repeats itself, it always does.  
He, Schlatt and Quackity were the new Sapnap, Dream and George. The thought made him feel ill but he knew it was true, he was on the wrong side of history. He was going to shoot his best friend and he was going to be praised for it.

Why did the air seem so thick? Why was it so hard to swallow? He couldn’t hear anything over the pounding of his own heart in his ears, not even the mellow chips of birds off in the distance provided him comfort anymore. He was too far gone. 

“Three!” 

Another step, Time felt like it was going a mile a minute and in slow motion simultaneously, his mind was spinning and his chest felt constricted.   
He always hated these stupid suits, he’d die for the chance to run off with his friend’s right now, to be able to go live in the woods. They seemed so free and so happy; he wanted to be free and happy too. He’d heard from Eret that they were living in a ravine, that seemed fun. 

He glanced over to Wilbur, his brows furrowed in obvious concern and his shoulders were square, perfect posture, it reminded him of their old nation. Technoblade stood to his right -he guessed that was who Tommy had chosen to be his Second, there was a time that could have been Tubbo- and on his left stood JSchlatt.   
Neither of the two men were Physically taller than Wilbur but they both seemed to loom over the duel with ferocious intensity. He knew the passion in Techno’s eyes would be support for his friend, he wished he could say the same about Schlatt. Contrasting the small smile the royal had been wearing, Schlatt had a completely straight face, his eyes seemed to burn into Tubbos skull as he stared with fury. If he didn’t win this duel there would be consequences. That’s what he had said. 

“Four!”

Gripping the handle to his crossbow, he fiddled with the string, putting one foot in front of the other. It seemed harder to load the arrow into it than usual, maybe the universe was telling him to back out, to yell about how his equipment was broken and how he couldn’t participate. Eventually the arrow slid into place though, the green, poisoned tip standing out like a sore thumb amongst the glimmering purple. He didn't want to shoot this, he didn’t want to shoot this at Tommy. 

‘How do I keep going?’

The thought echoed in his mind, spinning around and dancing between every crevice of his being. He wanted to go home.   
But home wasn't there anymore.  
The walls were gone, the van was gone, the embassy had been destroyed,  
He was completely and utterly alone. He didn't even have his best friend anymore. 

Tommy wouldn’t be having this much trouble, knowing him he’d probably have been excited, running around Wilbur and Techno on his way here, saying how he was going to win. How he would shoot Tubbo. 

“Five!” 

FuckFuckFuckFuck

He wanted out, he wanted out so bad. His bones felt like they were made of lead as he forced himself to take another step. He was halfway there already.   
This would be the end, he knew it.   
After this duel was over and done, he’d have no chance of rekindling his friendship with Tommy. He thought back a few months, they were inseparable, joined at the hip, he loved Tommy, they were best friends.  
He wished he didn’t care so much, he wished he was stone cold and ruthless like Dream and Schlatt. He wished he could play his part as villain without feeling like he would breakdown every second of the day. 

“Six!”

Wilbur's voice seemed to be getting more and more cloudy, he swayed as he took another step forward, crossbow still held limply by his side. He felt rotten. Like his insides had been left out for days and have been feated on by wild animals. There were flies caught in his throat from his rotting organs and he wanted them out. He wanted to open his mouth and yell and scream like there was no tomorrow. He wanted his friend back. He wanted someone to fill the quiet for him so he didn't need to.

“Seven!” 

Why had Tommy taken off the L’manburg uniform? Why didn’t he want their nation back? Tubbo was trying so hard to rise in power in ‘Manburg’ just so he could eventually take back their nation. They had fought so hard for this land, why was Tommy just giving it up?   
He wanted to be mad but he couldn’t bring himself to muster it. Really, he was just sad. Sad that they had gone separately. Sad that while he needed to stay and protect L’manbrug, Tommy could go and make whatever Pogtopia was.

He missed him 

“Eight!”

He heard Tommy move behind him, he supposed he was starting to raise the crossbow, wanting to get the first shot. 

‘Stupid Tommy,’ he thought, ‘don’t you know id never hurt you?’

He dropped his crossbow to the ground, only noticing when he heard the clatter of the weapon against the wooden path. He looked at it with sad, tired eyes and took a step forwards, not caring to pick it back up. He could hear Schlatt yelling something, the static buzz of an old TV set taking over his thoughts and blocking out whatever his boss was saying. 

“Nine!” 

He was nearly there, this was nearly over with.   
He felt dizzy. His throat hurt and his mouth felt cold.  
Niki ran over and pressed the crossbow back into his hands before running back into the crowd, he only noticed when he felt the weapon between his fingers once again. 

Falling to his knees, dirty, calloused hands pressed over his eyes as he heaved and sobbed, his chest felt far too constricted with this suit on. He wanted to be back in the L’manburg uniform, or at least in whatever Uniform Pogtopia had. It was hard to tell.  
If he couldn’t have the past back, he’d happily settle for his friends back. 

“Ten!” 

He heard Tommy spin on his feet, stopping and instinctively shooting as soon as he had turned around, only to start yelling as soon as he noticed Tubbo wasn’t going to fire back. It was too late though, the arrow was already spinning, cutting through air as it traveled across the back. 

It hurt. It hurt so so bad. And to think he almost shot Tommy with one of these.   
He doubled over, pain searing through his back as blood pooled and stained his white shirt, leaving a slight dark red on the black blazer on top.  
He coughed, his eyes felt heavy. He could hear ringing in his ears.   
Before he knew it, there was a group of people standing around him, but only one voice mattered.

He felt Wilbur lay him down onto his stomach as he helped him take the dreaded blazer off, it hurt. The feeling of the man's cold hands, carefully cutting down the back of his shirt to treat his wound left a shiver in his bones that he couldn’t describe. The fact that it was his best friend who had done this made it so much worse, had it been Schlatt or Dream, he would have had enough adrenaline in his body to lessen the pain. 

It was because it had been Tommy.   
He was never scared of the blonde, he was just sad.   
And so when Wilbur carefully pulled the Arrow out of his back, he felt every single thing.  
Each nerve the Arrow touched, each drip of blood that dribbled down his sides, each time someone got too close and their breath blew onto the open wound. 

Some whispering, and some more whispering.   
He felt Niki lay a gentle hand on his back before tipping a potion of healing over the gash. It stung but only for a second before his skin started to rapidly heal itself.   
Tubbo laid there helplessly as he waited for the potion to fix him up.  
Niki helped him sit back up, handing him a golden apple to finish him off. 

“Thank you” he mumbled as he ate. 

His eyes darted to the familiar blonde behind Wilbur, softening when he saw his guilty expression.

“Hey” Speaking through a mouthful of golden apple, the rawness of his throat was obvious  
“Hi”

They stared at each other in silence before the taller of the two broke and crumbled to the floor to pull Tubbo into a hug, careful to avoid the newly healed skin on his back.

“I..I don’t know why i did that!”  
“I didn't want to either!”  
“I can’t stop loving you, even when we’re on different sides!”  
Tubbo nodded frantically, wanting to express that he felt the exact same but being unable to find the words.

And so the two yelled endless apologies as they held each other tightly in their arms. Tubbo knew he’d get in trouble for this later but right now all that mattered is that they had eachother.  
And that was okay.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo gets his punishment for going against Schlatt's orders.  
> I pinky promise the next one will be less painful to read  
> There'll be a happy ending eventually

“Is - there - anything - you’re - good - for!”  
The dictator punctuated his words by sharp kicks to the gut, his black steel-toed dress shoes making the perfect tool for the job; he always bought the pointed style, ‘they looked smarter’ he’d say, but right now it’s job was just to focus all the man's strength into his kicks.

“Y’know if you weren’t so smart I would have kicked you out along with those runts a long time ago. The only reason you aren’t out there, starving and foraging is because i wanted to help you!” Another kick was directed at him, this time it was his ribs. Poor Tubbo could already feel the bruise forming along his bone.  
“I help you! And this is the thanks I get! I give you a job! Provide you with food!..and you help the enemy. I’m disappointed in you Tubbo”

Schlatt crouched down, one knee on the floor as he watched the boy cower, too weak from both the duel and his beating to even raise a finger in protest. He knew he couldn't run, he was trapped.  
“Don’t you dare go against orders again. You hear that kid? This is my nation now, not your little playground” 

A breath hitched in Tubbo’s throat at that; he was right. He had no power anymore. No matter how long he stayed, no matter how much he sucked up to JSchlatt, he would never rise in power, in the dictator’s eye’s he would always be a pawn, a disposable soldier in his game of chess.  
How could he have been so blind? Of course he should have left with Tommy, this was horrible, living here was horrible. He’d rather scamper around for food than live under the iron fist of their current ruler. He should have known he’d never be able to take him down from the inside. 

The horned man grabbed forcefully at the back of Tubbo's hair, claw-like nails digging in to have a firm enough grasp, before slamming his head down against the cold, stone floor, built by none other than Fundy. A thin trickle of blood seeped down his forehead, only noticed once Tubbo had put his hand up to hold his pounding head and found it covered in blood, but there was no cracking noise. He wasn’t sure if he was lucky or unlucky for that, he’d love to pass out right now and just miss the pain of his torture but knowing Schlatt he’d find a way to make it worse for him once he had woken up.

It hurt. A lot. 

Over all the wars he had taken part in, Tubbo had built up a pretty high pain tolerance, he’d been shot by dream countless times, stabbed by George, even his own teammates had unknowingly hurt him before. Nothing had ever felt like this though, he wasn’t sure what was hurting because he had been kicked and hit and what was hurting from the absolute anguish he was feeling mentally.  
Eyes wide and terrified, he watched Schlatt stand up, he seemed so confident in himself, despite the fact that Tubbo had absolutely no idea what he was planning, which is what scared him even more. He watched as he walked gracefully towards the door, locking the door behind him and leaving the boy in darkness.

To say he was stunned would be an understatement. He was so scared, so confused, was it safe to try an escape? He had to try. He didn’t know if he’d be welcomed into Pogtopia, he didn't even know where it was, but that seemed like the only option at the minute. He needed his friends.  
With aching, unsteady hands he pushed himself to sit up, getting lightheaded already as the cut in his scalp started to throb more significantly. Grabbing onto a desk, he dragged himself to his feet and was suddenly very unsure on whether he could even make it to the door, let alone find his friends.  
Apparently Eret and Bad had been to their base before, despite all their disagreements in the past, he trusted Eret a lot more than he trusted Bad. Bad had been on Dream’s side in the war the entire time, at least Eret had been with them a little, and now he was trying to prove he was trustworthy again! Tubbo needed to find him, he needed to find him and get directions to Pogtopia.

That was much easier said than done, unfortunately.  
Upon standing his head felt fair more dizzy, his vision was static and his knees felt like the bones had been pulled right out from them, Not to mention the way his stomach churned from all the kicks he had endured.  
He felt as though he might vomit. 

Before daring to take a step, he took a deep breath, feeling his bruised rib shift inside of him from the sudden expansion in his lungs.  
‘Well fuck’ he thought to himself ‘fuck fuck fuck’  
What he absolutely didn't need right now was to have a broken rib, he had absolutely no potions on him and unless he wanted to damage his lungs too, he knew he’d have to stray away from taking big gulps of air, which meant he couldn’t exactly run.

Not like he could have anyways. 

An arm gingerly cradles his side, wanting to provide support for his damaged bone without pressing too hard and causing more damage than before.  
One foot in front of the other, that’s what he tells himself, as he desperately tries to walk across the room.  
The pain is unbearable and with each step his vision grows more and more fuzzy. He needs to sit down, he needs a break but he knows he won't be able to get back up again if he lets himself have it.  
Stopping for a second, he grasps at the wall for balance, taking in deep breaths as he tries to level his head again, only to regret it when a hot pain explodes in his chest, causing him to grasp at it in agony as tears slipped out of his eyes. 

So much pain. He’d be safe once he got to Eret, Eret would help him. 

The boy's thoughts were cut off however by Schlatt returning, this time clad in netherite armour with an enchanted diamond sword in his right hand. After him followed George and Quackity, both holding iron axes.

Spirit crushed, Tubbo sank down to his knees, any hope of escape fleeting at the sight of the men in front of him. Schlatt crouched down in front of him for the second time that day, making a loud stomp on the cold stone flooring to get Tubbo’s attention, and when that didn’t work, he grabbed his jaw and forcefully pulled his head up to make eye contact with him.

Tubbo didn’t want Schlatt to see just how broken he had made him. He didn't want to give him the satisfaction of it. 

Schlatt lifted the sword, but not as though it would strike down, no, rather he lined it up with Tubbo’s neck, positioning it perfectly and intricately. There was no denying that if he dared move a muscle there would be a large gash where the sword once was. 

“Now kid,” A bitter laugh echoed around the dark room, was it day or night? He couldn't tell. The duel had been in the morning but he had no idea how long he’d been left in this damp room.  
“You know that here in Manburg we don’t exactly like traitors, in fact if you weren't so precious in your skills we’d have kicked you out months ago. You know that.  
But here’s the thing, Tubbo. We can’t have you running around, being best friends with the enemy.  
Really this punishment is for your own good, You’re just a kid, we know that. So we’re here to ‘teach’ you how to be a better worker”

The sword pulled away, just far enough for him to be able to nod without cutting himself, before pressing back up against his neck, keeping him from even daring to move. He didn’t want to find out what enchantments were on it, he was already dangerously low on health. 

“Good boy.” The ram sneered, glancing back at George and Quackity for a second, mumbling instructions to them.  
Fight or flight responses kicking in, Tubbo started to kick his legs, the only part of himself that hadn't been damaged yet. He was scared of the sword but he knew he needed to pick up a fight. He kicked Schlatt square in the chest, the man tumbling back because of his height.  
Taking his only chance so far, he scampered towards the door, only to be yanked back by the arm by George.  
Yelping out in immense pain his spare hand went back to cradle his ribs, agony coursing through his body at the violent disruption to the already hurt body part. 

Whoever was last in, Tubbo hadn’t been paying attention to that while he hurt so badly, had forgotten to lock the door apparently, not like Tubbo had noticed that either. His mind was so clouded he had absolutely been ready to just pound at the door.  
However, the constant yelling must have attracted someone because there, standing in the doorway, was Eret. 

Maybe it was because he had been anticipating getting to him for so long but as he watched the man in the doorway, the sun seemed to glimmer off his crown in a way that made him look like an angel. 

“Oh my god” He rushed inside, crouching down next to tubbo, picking him up onto his back. 

“Our friend Tubbo here had a run in with some mobs, Isn’t that right, Kid?” The patronising tone making it evident that Schlatt would never see him as an equal. 

He gave a weak nod, knowing the only way to get out now would be to play along. He wasn’t stupid, he knew how Schlatt worked. 

“Kid trapped himself in here without any torches! Can you believe that?” He slapped Eret on the shoulder, far too hard for it to be friendly “We had just finished fighting them off when you arrived”

Eret gave a slow nod, feeling Tubbo curl up against his back, keeping a tight hold on him as he had noticed he was only holding on with one arm. 

“Best thing to do might be to put him to bed, we can trust you with that job right Eret?” Another nod  
“I think he’s learnt his lesson now anyway, by the looks of those injuries he won't be making any mistakes like that ever again”  
And with that, Tubbos blood ran cold. He knew all too well that that wasn’t about his little made up story anymore. He knew it wasn’t a ploy to keep Eret under their control either. 

It was directed at him.  
It was directed at him and it was a threat about what would happen if he ever dared to disobey orders again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eret comfort's Tubbo and cleans him up  
> (psst it's a tad shorter than usual)

Tubbo hissed as alcohol was dabbed onto his forehead, eret cleaning out his various wounds as they both sat on Tommy's old bed. If he was having it his way, he would have just had a golden apple, maybe a health potion, to stop the pain but Eret insisted on cleaning out the cuts first.  
Apparently they could still get infected if there was bacteria in them when they were force-healed, the only reason for him being given a potion straight away during the duel, being that there wasn’t enough time to clean them out. 

“It hurts” The boy whimpered, voice mellow as Eret held him firmly but gently.  
He felt safe. Even though Tommy and Wilbur had never forgiven the royal, Tubbo had. He wasn’t sure if he should have but he had.  
He didn’t have much of a choice when he felt so alone and Eret was the only one offering comfort.

“I know…” Eret had sighed, pouring some more disinfectant on the cotton pad “Can you tell me what actually happened? There’s no way you would have locked yourself in somewhere, you’re smarter than that” 

As the older dug through his ender chest for something to help with the pain, he prompted Tubbo to speak, glancing up every now and then to let him know he was still paying attention.

“Schlatt didn’t like that I lost the duel”

Voice shaky and weak, he muttered the dreadful truth, watching as Eret’s confusion turned to sympathy, his suspicions being confirmed as correct. Swallowing hard, he gave a hesitant nod, trying to confirm it even more. Eret hadn’t spoken yet so he guessed he was in shock, or very mad.  
It didn’t seem like a big shock that Schlatt would become violent when he doesn’t get his way. 

Opening his mouth to elaborate only brought more pain. The breath he took to prepare himself for speaking, shifting his broken rib and making him feel lightheaded with the amount of pain running through his body. He wished Eret would hurry up and find his healing, how much could he possibly have in his enderchest.

“I don’t wanna be here anymore” He confessed, and if he was holding back tears, that would definitely be because of the pain and not because he missed his best friend.  
“Eret I want to join Pogtopia, I can’t stand this. Sure i got bossed around a bit when Wilbur was the president but Wil wouldn’t have done this. I want things to be how they used to be”

Pushing his sunglasses up to cover his eyes better, Eret nodded, pulling a Notch apple out of his ender chest and handing it to Tubbo to eat.  
“I know Tubster, I know” Lips pierced together, he pushed some of Tubbo’s hair backwards, keeping it out of the way for his rapidly healing wounds.  
“You deserve so much better than this. If you want to be with Tommy I’ll take you but you need to stay here for tonight okay? Your bodies using so much energy right now, i can’t have you running about in a cave until you're fit again”

Tubbo nodded, that was reasonable.  
He trusted Eret would keep him safe if he stayed here for tonight, he trusted that Eret wouldn’t tell Schlatt that he was planning on running away.  
The rapid healing from golden apples always felt a bit strange but this was the first time he had to feel his bone being moved back into place and mended.  
It hurt like hell but he knew it would hurt more had he not done anything about it. 

“Tubbo you’re a good kid” Since he was less fragile and Eret could touch him without worrying about touching anything painful now, he pulled the smaller boy into a hug. “I know you don’t like being called a kid but i promise i’m not trying to be condescending like Schlatt. Tubs, you’re 16. When i was 16 I think my biggest worry was my grades; you’re way too young to be going through all of this and yet you take it like a trooper. Tubbo, i care about you a whole bunch, just know that if anything is ever getting too much for you I’ll do anything in my power to fix it.”

Tubbo felt his breath get caught in his throat. A small smile breaking out from his hot cheeks as he pressed his head into Eret’s shoulder. Beneath all the war and conflict, he really did crave love and affection like anyone else did. Tommy being cast out from Manburg had really broken his spirits but at least he wasn’t alone. At least he didn’t need to feel alone. 

“Thank you Eret” His voice was gentle, muffled against his friend’s shirt, and yet it was still clear. It was still obvious just how much emotion had backed those three words. 

“It’s all good Tubs. Not a day goes by when I don’t regret betraying L’manburg. Hurting you was the worst thing I've ever done”

“Eret, Honestly it's fi-”

“No, no. It’s not fine. Tubbo, I hurt you. I still lay awake at night remembering those words you said to me. You said ‘Eret how could you?’ and i always find myself asking the same thing.” Chest rising and falling, moving Tubbos head slightly since it was laid against it, Eret sighed gently, running a hand through the other’s hair, reminding himself just how lucky he was that Tubbo was so forgiving.  
“Tubster, I see you as a brother. I understand how Wilbur is feeling right now because I’ve felt that way about you so many times, I don't know if you see me the same way. I wouldn’t blame you if you didn’t. I’ve not exactly acted very brotherly. But i do love you and i want you to be safe”

“Eret..”  
The hug was somehow still comforting, despite the fact that it had been going on so long, and so instead of pulling away, when Tubbo decided he needed to speak more than a few words, he simply titled his head up and rested his chin against Eret’s chest, rather than his full head. 

“I’ve never had a big brother. I don’t really know what it’s supposed to be like but i do know that i trust you. I care about you and I like that you care about me too. Eret do you promise that no matter what Schlatt offers you that you won't join him? Because I know you’re a good person but you're also pretty easily persuaded”

Eret just laughed, his deep voice echoing in the cave-like room  
“I promise. You should try to get some sleep soon though. You’ve had so much happen today and you’ll need your energy if you want me to take you to Pogtopia tomorrow” he smiled, getting up from the bed and starting to walk towards the bed. 

“Stop!” Eret had stopped in his tracks “Will you stay? I know they’re not allowed to hurt me in Dream smp land but what if they come? What if they take me back to Manburg? Eret please..”

Taking off his sunglasses and laying them on the floor next to the bed, just in case he dozed off, he sat on the end of the bed, watching Tubbo get comfortable beneath the sheets. 

“Can I tell you a story Tubs?”

“I’m not a little kid” 

“I know! But wouldn’t it be nicer than thinking about today?” 

That seemed to be enough convincing for Tubbo as he nodded, eyes slowly closing as he listened to Eret make up a story on the spot about a prince and a dragon and a big kingdom that the Prince saved. 

Eret was absolutely right, he hadn’t had a single nightmare that night, all he had dreamt of was a nice fantasy world where he lived happily with all of his friends. No war. No conflict.  
Tomorrow was the festival of Manburg, he’d give his speech and then he could sneak out with Eret by his side.  
He would have his own happy ending soon.


End file.
